Love Serenade
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: Its just a little smut oneshots I was thinking about, I'll take request of your favorite oneshots if you want.
1. Chapter 1: CM Punk x AJ Lee,

It was a cold, stormy night, and April Mendes or better known as AJ Lee was preparing herself for an outing with her lover, CM Punk. She donned a sexy leather miniskirt with a camisole and long, black, leather coat, making sure not to forget her beautiful new leather boots. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled approvingly at her outfit, then finished her make-up. It was ten o'clock before CM Punk was there to pick her up, and she bubbled with excitement when she heard the chime of the doorbell. She rushed downstairs nearly tripping over her own feet, stumbled to the door and ripped it open to find her lover in all black leather as well. A perfect match. They were going to a rave where all of the hottest Darkwave music would be piercing the air until dawn.

CM Punk led her out into the rain, taking her hand and bounding for his black, 1978 Ford Thunderbird. Lightning struck nearby, followed by a loud thunder clap. CM Punk smiled as he revved the engine just as the lightning struck. A mischievous expression graced his face as he looked directly at AJ, and she giggled naughtily. This was going to be a night to remember. They sped off, peeling out of the neighbourhood and laughing evilly like they always did.

When they would come to stoplights, they let their tongues dance as the windshield wipers fought off the pouring rain. Then as before, they would peel out, just missing a cop or highway patrol officer. After a forty-five minute commute, they reached the rave, but it was surprisingly quiet. CM Punk was disappointed but would not let this get him down. He was going to please AJ no matter what. They pulled right up to the old warehouse where the rave was supposed to be, and as they got out of the car, lightning struck the metal roof sending a spark down to the ground. AJ jumped at the spark, but CM Punk caught her and dipped her down, biting her neck hard like a vampire. Chills shot through AJ's legs as she became aroused.

CM Punk led her inside the vast expanse of the warehouse. The setting was awesome. It was industrial beauty at its best. Dim lighting created an orange glow throughout the place, and with each clap of thunder, the lights would flicker. Rusted metal girders overhead supported the second floor, and long, steel columns only added to the setting. The rain made a plinking sound on the tin roof which was green from oxidation. It couldn't get any better than this.

After many moments of exploring the industrial masterpiece in which they would be spending the night, they found a lounge with several comfortable yet beat up, orange couches. Drink stains covered the couches, but CM Punk and AJ paid no mind. CM Punk shoved AJ hard onto the couch, then lunged on top of her, biting her neck hard and sucking at it, as if he were a vampire feeding on his next victim. AJ moaned with ecstasy as he bit her neck all over. He sneakily slid a hand up her skirt and touched her warmth. She gasped with surprise, and then, with a devilish expression, kissed him wildly. Fully aroused, CM Punk, began ripping at her clothes, removing each article with vigor until she was in her bra, panties, and boots. He kissed her all over her chest and down her stomach, then kissing her warmth.

"I've never been so eager in all my life! God AJ I want you so fucking bad!" CM Punk spoke the words loudly, and AJ responded sexily.

"Well you can't have me!" She decided to play hard to get, shoving him off of her. He fell onto the floor, and AJ ran from the lounge hiding from CM Punk's view.

"Ahh...I know what you're getting at...a little roleplay?! I'll get you AJ!" CM Punk ran off looking for AJ, who was hiding behind an industrial-sized empty oil barrel. AJ giggled quietly as she waited for him to find her. She wanted him to take her captive and tie her up with anything he could find. She wanted to be his slave tonight, more than any other fetish imaginable. When he found her, she ran in the opposite direction, but CM Punk, who had by now taken his top off, caught her and tackled her to the ground. He had some rope which he retrieved from his car, and had every intention to use it. AJ tried to fight back, but she was no match for his strength. He held both of her wrists together with one hand, and bound her hands tightly. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her roughly over to one of the steel columns. Using another piece of rope, he bound the fighting AJ to the pole, and began feeling her up. She kicked at him, but he held her legs down firmly to the ground with his knees. She couldn't move a muscle. He pulled her panties to the side and crossed two fingers, then forced them inside her.

She whimpered like a puppy with each stroke and twist of his fingers within her. A distressed expression crossed her face, but this only sparked more arousal from him. He moved back still holding her legs with his and went down on her. He licked her all over and inside her wet silk. She tasted so sweet. Better than candy. She scowled at him playfully, but was interrupted by an extreme shot of pleasure as he used his fingers and his mouth. As he twisted his fingers all about inside of her and licked her clit in just the right manner, he made her all but scream with pleasure. Just when she was about to come, he revealed himself and entered her. He let her legs go free, and pushed them up into the air. He began pounding her audibly, and her legs moved with each thrust. She moaned loudly in time with him, and she came within minutes with no extra stimulation. Her screams of climax shattered the chilled industrial air, and he could feel her tighten around him. The feeling alone made him come as well, and they shared a nearly simultaneous orgasm. AJ came for a total of twenty-four seconds, while CM Punk came for ten, and both were dead tired when the whole thing was over. CM Punk unbound his lover and carried her into the lounge where he lay next to her on the sofa. He stroked her soft, silky black hair as she closed her eyes to rest.

"You're so beautiful AJ." He told her fondly.

She smiled, opening her eyes, and smiling, seeming to return his admiration.

CM Punk let an expression of pride slither onto his face; he felt so masculine and potent. That was his best yet, he knew that for certain.

They rested for an hour or so, frequently pausing to kiss one another passionately. All of a sudden, a yell was heard somewhere inside the building.

"Is anybody in here? This is the police!" The voice called.

CM Punk rushed to the light switch and flipped it off. They couldn't be seen. They would be arrested, and their night would be ruined for sure.

The policeman scoured the place for some half hour, only glancing in the window of the office once. AJ and CM Punk were sitting on either side of the door, so there was no way he could see them. Besides, the only light in the room was coming from outside the room. They heard him approach, stop for a minute or two to peer in, then heard him say it was clear, and the footsteps trailed off. They knew everyone was gone when the heavy steel door latched shut. They heard chains being wrapped around the doors. They were trapped inside. CM Punk and AJ waited a few minutes before flipping the lights back on. They wanted to make sure no one was in the building. Minutes later, CM Punk illuminated the room, and helped Aria to her feet, picked her up, and placed her gently on the sofa. She was still in her underwear and boots, and CM Punk still in his leather pants and boots, so he removed her boots slowly and seductively, then his own. They made a game of it, removing one another's clothing. She slid his pants off of him, but they didn't go easily. His sweat caused them to stick to his legs, and the smell of sweat and leather excited the both of them. He slid a hand up her stomach to her bra, unhooking it gracefully. He was a master at this, and she rose up to let him slide it off her shoulders. Her perfectly sized breasts were exposed, and he kissed each one, pausing to suck on her nipples. He slid his fingers down to her panties, and with a couple smooth motions, slid them off. He dropped them carelessly on the floor, and kissed her warmth romantically. She reached for his boxers, and slid them off with ease as he had with her, and completely exposed, the two lay nude on the sofa together, admiring one another's simple beauty. For once, they felt that everything was right for them in the world, and that the humans they were truly beautiful and awesome creatures, not destructive monsters. CM Punk couldn't stop staring at AJ. She was so perfect in every way. Each curve was evenly defined, everything was perfectly sized, her lips were naturally as red as blood, and her eyes were as green as springtime leaves. She had pale skin just like CM Punk's, and he could see each blue vein on her skin. He loved looking at the ones that led to her heart, where he could say he rested.

On the latter side, AJ couldn't keep from slipping into dreaminess. CM Punk was milky pale, with dark brown eyes that were almost black. He was so vampiric. He had just enough muscles with out overdoing it, broad shoulders, flat stomach, defined chest, strong legs and arms. His hair was long and black, and so shiny that it reflected the light.

AJ and CM Punk felt so lucky to be in the loving arms of one another. Though the setting was far from romantic, petty things like that didn't matter. CM Punk crawled atop AJ and leaned his head down to kiss her forehead. Her skin was cold. She smiled up at him, then shivered. He found a covering, which ended up being a large towel, and covered the both of them with it. He went down to her feet, starting there, and kissing her all the way up past her warmth, past her chest, past her neck, and French kissed her with such fervency that AJ let out low, loving sounds of gratification. Before long, they were hot and sweaty, for they had kissed and licked and played with one another so much that they were in great eager for more. CM Punk asked her quietly if she wanted to make love to him, not roughly, not forcefully, but slowly and smoothly. AJ agreed excitedly, and as he entered her, she began to whimper.

Each stroke was effortless, yet so powerful. His rhythm was perfect, and taking notice, AJ began to move with him. They made love for what seemed like hours, occasionally changing positions and stopping to kiss passionately or lick one another's necks. Once again, after trying each and every position imaginable, CM Punk climbed atop her. His sweat dripped from his chest onto hers. Each drip sent chills down AJ's body, but at the same time, warmed her sufficiently. There was such bond between them that it was impossible to describe with any such words, and as dawn crept into the old, abandoned warehouse, and the sun found them together, their bodies intertwined, sleeping ever so soundly. A perfect end to a perfect night of love.


	2. Chapter 2: Seth Rollins x Sasha Banks

**Requested by: DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**

Seth and Sasha had been friends for about 5 years, they had met at the rowing club and had been good friends ever since.

They often rowed together trying to meet up at least once a week. This tended to on weekday lunchtime as it was quiet at these times. There had always been the casual flirting and the odd sexual innuendo.

Today was like any other day they had met and gone out on the water, when they got back they headed to the locker rooms.

"Oh shit," said Sasha "the door is locked and I've forgotten my key."

"No worries" Seth replied "you can get into the ladies locker room through the disabled changing from the gents side." So that's what they did, Seth let Sasha into the ladies locker room and he started to strip to have a shower. He hadn't locked the door to the ladies as Sasha had no other way out, and he didn't really want to.

Ever since Seth had set eyes on Sasha he had thought she was beautiful. There wasn't amazing about her but she was sexy and sophisticated, from her wavy brown hair which she had in a bun and her small dark rimmed glasses to her womanly body and slinky walk.

Seth fantasised about her taking the pin out of her hair and letting her sexy shoulder length locks fall, and taking her glasses off and giving him a cheeky wink, like what happened in the movies, he was thinking about this whilst he finished undressing and the thought made his dick quiver and begin to harden. He jumped into the showers and knowing no one else was around he started to stroke his thick 7 inch dick.

After a few minutes he had got a bit carried away, he heard a door bang closed, his heart rate increased and he started to panic 'fuck I'm gonna get caught wanking off in the communal showers.' He tried to think of unsexy thoughts but all he could think about was Sasha in the showers the other side of the wall. He heard a voice, it was Sasha's

"I've forgotten my shower gel can I borrow yours?"

"Urm, hang on a second" As he rush to try and calm himself, without effect, whilst reaching for the soapy shower gel

"Hurry up" came Sasha's voice again "its cold out here without any clothes on!" When Seth heard that he dropped the shower gel, the noise echoed round the small shower room and sounded a lot louder from the corridor. Not sure what had caused the bang Sasha, without thinking, rushed into the steamy shower room and saw Seth standing there with his huge cock in one hand and trying to steady himself with the other.

"Hi!" he said, not sure what else he could say as he stared at her beautiful sexy body.

Sasha couldn't take her eyes off his huge dick and was in such awe that she didn't even cover herself. She replied by saying "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were, urm busy." She gave a little giggle which settled both of them as they stood there taking in each others gorgeous body's.

"Well I can't borrow the shower gel now can I as it's all over the floor" She said cheekily.

"Sorry but you will have to shower here if you want to use the gel" Seth replied, whilst wishing for more.

"Ok then, but on one condition,"

"Sure," said Seth was dreading that she would ask him to look the other way or even get out.

"Let me wash you," she replied. Seth just looked at her in shock. That was the last thing he had expected her to say. She grabbed the remains of the gel bottle and tipped the remains into her hand. "You're gonna need to let go of that" she said to Seth who was standing there still struck dumb, he looked down to see he was still holding his now half limp cock. He let his hand fall to his side as Sasha began soaping his muscular chest and stomach, just her touching him made him get hard again and the head rubbed against her lower belly.

Sasha had noticed his cock and was shocked first, even though she had never let it show she had always thought Seth was cute and found him quite mysterious with his deep, dark eyes and his boyish good looks and whilst she stood there washing him she was on cloud 9. She turned him round and washed his back and bum, giving his pert cheeks a squeeze as she washed them. She spun him round again and pushed him under the water to get the soap off of him.

She whispered in his ear "I disturbed you didn't I?" Seth gave a small child like nod as he let the warm water clean him and her hands roam over his body.

She got down onto her knees and examined his throbbing member carefully, a drop of precum sat on the tip which she quickly lapped up before putting the head in her mouth. Seth jumped as she licked him and then gave out a sigh of enjoyment as her head began to bob backwards and forwards.

Sasha was loving this, she loved being in control. She thought to herself, 'whilst he is enjoying himself why can't I?' So she did she reached down between her legs to her neatly trimmed snatch and started pinching and twisting her clit, she was already turned on from washing down Seth and sucking his long beautiful cock, soon she came to a small yet powerful climax. Seth followed when he heard her moaning and saw her shaking, she swallowed down all his tasty cum and kept sucking until he was dry.

Sasha stood up and gave Seth a long passionate kiss

"I've wanted this for so long," Seth whispered to her

"So have I," Sasha whispered, "I think about you in the shower after every time we go on the water together."

This got Seth going again and his manhood was soon standing to full attention once more and rubbing against her belly again leaving a trail of precum. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and held most of her weight through her arms onto the shelf in the shower, she slowly lowered herself down onto him and arched her back as she took him in, he may not of been huge in length but he made up for it in girth. Once he was in Sasha was at full stretch and she could feel the first wave of an orgasm about to hit. She started bouncing up and down on Seth's cock as he played with her perfect C cup breasts, he tweaked her nipples and then leaned forward and put one in his mouth, this was too much for Sasha and with one more pump she buried him deep inside her as she came around him and then collapsed on top of him. They embraced in a long deep kiss.

After a few moments Sasha had come down from her second climax and knew she needed to give Seth another one to make it fair, she pulled herself off of him, took his hand and led him out of the showers back to the locker room. She lay down on a bench and put her legs either side of it. Seth climbed on to her and rubbed his cock head up and down his slit. She quivered and shook with excitement. He kept running his head up and down, up and down making her squirm underneath him, he was teasing her and she had led him to do it! Suddenly he pushed into her hard making her squeal. He kept pumping into her with long, hard powerful strokes. Seth knew how to make love and he made every stroke mean something, he knew how to make Sasha feel wanted and not like this was just another fuck.

Sasha was getting close but she wanted to feel Seth cum inside her so she reached down and grabbed and tickled his ball sac, with that he groaned and filled her with his hot sticky juices, Sasha loved the feeling of being full so much that it made her climax, she climaxed so hard that she squirted out her own juices. They lay there in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity.

Seth pulled out of her once he was limp, he picked Sasha up and carried her back to the showers where he washed her down and cleaned her, he then quickly washed himself again and towelled her off before she went back to the ladies locker room to dress.

Once they were both dressed they kissed and walked back to their cars

"Same time next week," Seth said as he winked at Sasha

"Definitely," Sasha replied.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23, I'll take request if anyone wants to make any.**


	3. Chapter 3: Roman Reigns x Paige

**A/N: This is for ladymarmalade1996, hope you enjoy it.**

That Wednesday, Paige wore her fuchsia blouse, knowing it was Roman's favorite. Under it, she wore her Freya bra, a sexy little number that she knew drove Roman crazy. Roman smiled and winked at her when he saw her that morning.

That afternoon, they were scheduled to go for an inspection together, something they did every Wednesday afternoon. Both were part of the safety inspection committee and were required to go for a tour in the plant one half day a week. Other members of the committee also toured but on different days.

After lunch, Roman joined Paige in her office and they discussed where they wanted to go and what they wanted to focus on. Paige prepared her clipboard, the camera and her personal protective equipment. Within minutes, they were making their way into the plant. They headed for shipping and once there, took the elevator to the top of the silos. Once up there, they headed for the far end of the area at the top of the silos and started taking notes and taking pictures of things that needed to be improved on. Making their way back to the elevator, they also ensured nobody else was at the top of the silos. Once their inspection was done, they entered the small motor control centre room and ensured nobody was there either. Once in there, they put the camera, the clipboard and their hard hats on the table and kissed.

"When can I come over and do more than kiss you?" Roman asked.

"How about tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

Paige smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Absolutely. My ex is working night shift so there's no way he can come over unannounced. What time can you come over?"

"Oh baby, I've been waiting for this for so long. Come on, give me a peek at the twins."

That is how Roman referred to Paige's breasts. Slowly, she undid the top button and opened up the top of her blouse to show him her 34G breast. He leaned down and deposited a light kiss on her left breast. She then put her hand under his chin and pulled him up to kiss him. Then, she buttoned up her blouse and asked "Do I get a peek?"

Roman undid his zipper and pulled out his semi hard cock to show her. She reached for it but he quickly put it back into his briefs and said "not yet... I can't walk around with a hard on. You've been teasing me for weeks now so you get to wait until tonight."

"Fair enough. You never answered my question. At what time can I expect you?"

"How about right after I'm done work? That would get me there around 6 pm."

Paige agreed and they kissed some more. Then, figuring they'd been up there long enough, they straightened up and went back down. They finished their inspection in the shipping area, leaving no corner unchecked. Several times when they couldn't be seen, Roman's hand would lightly caress Paige's rear end, making her hotter for him every time.

When she got home, Paige had a quick snack and then washed up. She wanted to be clean and fresh for Roman. However, knowing how he liked that bra and blouse combination, she put them back on. By 6 pm, she was ready and waiting.

Roman rang the doorbell and when Paige opened the door, he walked in without a word. As soon as Paige had closed the door and locked it, Roman pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes of kissing, Roman pulled back and gently undid the buttons of her blouse. As he finished undoing the last two buttons, he bent down and started kissing the tops of her breasts, one after the other. When he was done with the buttons, both his hands went to her sides and rose up to her breasts. He gently cupped them, still kissing the exposed part. Then, he gently started rubbing her nipples through the fabric, back and forth with his thumbs. Paige's knees felt week as she let herself enjoy the attention.

Roman then gently let his fingers go inside the bra and tease the nipples while his lips went back to hers, taking possession of her mouth. Finally, Paige reached down and started rubbing his cock through his jeans. When he broke the kiss, he hoarsely whispered to her "Take me to your room."

She didn't argue. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once there, they kissed again. Roman pushed her blouse off her shoulders and down to the floor and then unhooked her bra. "I don't want to wait any longer, I want to see the twins." Paige helped him remove the bra and let him play with her breasts. "Oh baby, they're beautiful. Will you let me wrap them around my cock?"

"Mmmmmm. Maybe..." Paige teased. "How about you start taking some clothes off?" Roman didn't waste a second and took all his clothes off while Paige took her pants and panties off too. She had already prepared the bed, having pulled the covers back so that they could lay down on the sheets whenever they were ready.

Paige reached for Roman's cock and stroked him. He continued caressing and kissing her breasts. After a few minutes, Paige laid down on the bed and, with her finger, motioned for Roman to come up and straddle her "Come up here baby." Roman moaned his approval as he climbed onto the bed and on top of her. Paige reached for his cock and stroked it, positioning it between her breasts. She then wrapped her breasts around his cock and Roman moaned loudly. He moved slowly back and forth between her breasts, savoring the sensation and the visual. Paige strained her neck to be able to lick the tip of his cock every time he pushed forward. Roman bent forward and pulled the second pillow under her head to make her more comfortable. Both of them enjoyed this for a while and then Roman said hoarsely "I want to get a taste of you too."

Paige smiled and replied "well turn around then cause I'm not done enjoying this tasty treat." Roman quickly turned around so they could be in the famous 69 position. He loved eating pussy. So he took his time, savoring Paige's trimmed pussy. At the other end, Paige took as much of Roman's cock in her mouth and slowly pulled back, then using her tongue to tease the sensitive spot under the plum-shaped head. Roman had the biggest cock Paige had encountered. Somehow, the shape, and proportions of his cock were just perfect. She even liked the color of it. She gave it lots of attention, enjoying the giving as much as the receiving.

Meanwhile, Roman was enjoying the giving also and soon, he had Paige moaning and the sensation of her moaning around his cock nearly drove him over the edge. They kept going for several minutes, pleasuring each other. Then Roman said "Baby, I don't think I can wait much longer here. I want to be in your pussy."

Paige reached under the pillow and found the condom she'd put there. She opened the package and took the condom out and slowly unrolled it onto his hardness. As soon as he felt that it was on, he turned around and kissed her breasts once more, kneeling between her open legs. He hovered just outside her, driving her insane with desire. She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and tried to move her hips to get him to enter her but he simply pulled away a bit. "I thought you said you wanted to be inside" Paige asked. Roman smiled. "You haven't invited me in yet."

Paige laughed "I hope you're not waiting for a written invitation 'cause I don't want to delay any longer. Come on in!" As soon as she said it, Roman pushed into her, slowly, enjoying the sensation of every inch of his rod disappearing into her wet pussy. He pulled out and pushed in several times with different tempos and she moved her hips to the rhythm, enjoying it.

Roman stopped kissing her for a moment, looked into her eyes and said "I want you to come first." Paige gave him a quick kiss and said "I have to be on top for that to happen." She wasn't done saying it that Roman was spinning both of them around so she could be on top. Once there, Paige reached over and brought the pillows under his head. She rocked herself on his hardness.

After a few minutes, she said "Now, I need for you to not move your lower body and let me do all the work. Can you do that?"

Roman replied "Your wish is my command, mistress."

That made Paige smile. "Then, I want you to really tease my nipples with your tongue and your fingers. No squeezing, just teasing. And don't stop until I collapse on you."

Roman simply moaned his understanding, reaching for Lori's breasts. Paige rocked herself on his cock and then went still. He did as he was instructed and continued teasing her nipples, something he enjoyed anyway. Soon, he felt Paige's pussy contract and she moaned loudly. Roman nearly forgot what he was doing. It was the first time she let herself reach orgasm with him and it was great. He felt her pussy contract rhythmically on his cock and he wanted nothing more than to pound her until he came but he waited for her signal. Paige was having wave after wave of pleasure wash over her and eventually, the pleasure ebbed away and she collapsed on top of him and raised up her knees so Roman would have room to move and told him "Your turn, fuck me until you come."

Roman wasted no time, he held her tight around the waist and moved his cock in and out rapidly. Paige moaned her approval. Then, he slowed down and came, moaning his own pleasure. When he was done, he withdrew from her pussy and went to the washroom to clean up. Paige had laid out a washcloth and a towel for him. He came back to bed and cuddled with her. "Nice", he said. Paige just let out a "Mmmmmm." And hugged him close. They stayed like that for a short while. Then Roman said "I really should go."

So they got up, Roman got dressed and Paige put on her robe. She walked him to the door and kissed him again. After Roman left, Paige went back to bed. It didn't matter that it was barely past 7 pm, she felt the warm and fuzzy afterglow of the orgasm and wanted to enjoy it a little longer. She'd have to invite him over more often now that he'd been trained on the technique, she thought to herself before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Roman Reigns x Kaitlyn

**A/N: Requested by lovetheshield213**

Kaitlyn has been watching him from time to time whenever she gotten a chance to, she didn't want to admit it but she really got so turned on by him and just by watching his steady move made her even more turned on, she sometime would get by herself and masturbate while visualizing him naked and fucking her. He and his teammates would be so isolated from the other people that was in the catering area, she sighed realizing that maybe she's just dreaming about wanting to have him for just once.

"Hey Kait," she heard her best friend AJ Lee said.

"Hey AJ."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She said trying to keep herself composed while still looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" AJ asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just staring." The two women said in silence as Kaitlyn broken up the silence.

"Do you think about the Shield sometimes?" She asked curiously.

"Sometimes, is that who you're looking at?"

"Well yeah basically."

"Their hot aren't they?" She smiled.

"Yeah their pretty cute."

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Well not all of them there's just one I really want to meet and you know I here a lot of girls say how good and wild he was in bed and I just want to see for myself how good he is."

"Who is it, Kait?" Kaitlyn took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Roman."

"You want to have sex with the Powerhouse, Roman Reigns?"

"Yeah, I mean he is hot."

"Does he know that you want to fuck him?"

"No and really the last thing I really want to do is to go over there and be like, 'Hi, how are you? That's good, would you like to enter my pussy please?'"

"Well Kait, I can't tell you what to do but I can say this. If you want him, go get him."

"But what about Dean and Seth?"

"You just leave them to me."

"But aren't you and Phil together?"

"Yeah but we're pretty much on a break from each other, so if I get laid I get laid and if he gets laid well that's him."

"Wow, you guys are crazy."

"Yeah, well anyway go get him alone and I'll take care of his little companions."

"Thanks AJ." She said.

Kaitlyn wandered around the halls until she finally found him, alone. She made sure her hair was perfectly fixed and her makeup wasn't smudged, she took a deep breath and went over to him.

"Hi there." She greeted. He looks up to see Kaitlyn with a smile on her face.

"Sup."

"Nothing much." She said, sitting down next to him.

"You know a friend of mine told me some things about you."

"Like what?"

"Well she told me about some of the racy things you do in bed, and you know maybe I should see for myself how racy you really are." She said. Roman raised his eyebrow and the 6 ft 3 man stood over towering the 5 ft 6 woman.

"Do you really want to know what I could do to you sweetheart, especially in bed?" He asked. Kaitlyn response was only a kiss to the Samoan cheek. Roman let's out a low growl and takes her hand and led her to the nearest utility closet. He let her go in first and then he locked the door behind him.

She grew still, her fingers went lax. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face held a guilty _expression. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?" He finally asked.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm not a virgin anymore. I... once. It was just once."

He searched her worried face, then smiled gently and nipped her bottom lip. "Okay. Big weight off my shoulders." His hands gripped her bottom and pushed her harder onto his grinding sex. She gasped and chocked out a relieved laugh.

"Thank god! I've imagined doing just this for months now." She teased his tongue into a dance.

He hmmed and mumbled against her avaricious mouth. "Then I'm just gonna have to oblige you aren't I?"

She nodded and started to unbuckle his belt.

His hands slid forward to splay across her quivering belly, then covered her breasts. He molded his palms to her, squeezing through her shirt. When the buckle was open she began to fumble with the button, tugging and jerking at it -a most tantalizing sensation- until it popped open. Then she yanked down his zipper. His hands tugged her shirt up and off, tossed it over his shoulder, and he pulled the straps of her bra down to free her creamy breasts. He bent his head and closed his mouth over a nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking with his cheeks. His other hand palmed her other breast, rubbing the aching nipple between thumb and forefinger. She moaned, arched her back. Her hips rubbed against him almost desperately.

"Oh god Roman. It hurts." She licked her lips, worked her hands into his pants and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. "I need you inside me. It hurts not to have you there. Please?" She squeezed ever so slightly, made his eyes cross as pleasure speared through him. He gulped in a breath, kissed her between her cleavage with wet, open-mouthed kisses. He had wanted to draw it out for her, but her plea for fulfillment and his own desire were just too much. He would treat them both to a nice long, torturous seduction next time.

"Mm," he managed, then pulled her skirt to her waist and simply moved aside the crotch of her panties. She carefully pulled him out of his jeans and, holding his thick penis with one hand, her other taking hold of his shoulder to steady herself, she guided him to her opening. He gripped her hips and lifted his head from her breasts so that he could watch her at that first penetration. Her eyes were very blue, very bleary. He smiled and, replacing her hand around his shaft with his, wiggled his cock until her protective outer folds parted and he could feel how wet she really was. She held onto both of his shoulders, levering herself above him, then slowly lowered her weight. His penis penetrated her, his thick head first, causing her muscles to clutch and release, clutch and release. Continuing to lower herself onto him, she closed her eyes to savor each velvety inch of him as it stretched and filled her. Finally, she settled on his lap, and he was nestled completely inside her creamy body.

Kaitlyn's breath shuddered out, her vagina contracted over and over around him, drawing a thick groan from his corded throat. On instinct she bent and nibbled at his Adam's apple, which caused him to grin as his groan vibrated against her teeth.

"Perfect," she muttered against his throat. "You feel perfect. I can't wait." And she began to move on him. He pushed her head back so he could take her mouth and thrust into her slowly. He thrust in a steady rhythm, no matter how many times she tried to speed it up. His hands covered her breasts, kneaded them. Her fingers clutched at his broad shoulders. The heat built until it was a pounding, primal drumbeat in their blood.

When the orgasm consumed Kaitlyn, she reared back and screamed with the force of it, her hips pounding against him. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to match her greedy speed. He came several seconds after her, groaning deeply as he emptied into her. She moaned as she felt him tighten and come inside her. He seemed to pulse inside her tight walls.

When the shattering pleasure lessened, Kaitlyn relaxed against his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow and stroking the fingers of one hand idly down his chest. Her other hand was sandwiched between their sweaty bodies. She smiled when his chin rested atop her head and he took a deep breath, and then sighed lustily.

"Best damn welcome I ever got," he said.

Kaitlyn laughed and kissed his neck before closing her eyes and snuggling more comfortably against him. "Yeah, I know," she murmured, drifting off.

He grinned over her head and followed her into sleep.

Kaitlyn stired as Roman lifted her in his arms and carefully rose from the couch. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, murmuring. When he took a step and she felt his shaft move inside her body, her eyes opened and her senses struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Roman took another step, shifting inside her again. She gasped. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm." Kaitlyn nodded and wrapped her arms tighter about his neck. They were in the same position they had been on the couch. His muscular arms were hooked under her bottom, supporting her, and her legs dangled on either side of his broad hips. He took another step. She purred deep in her throat. He began to move steadily, and every step was exquisite pleasure.

By the time he had her flat beneath him, she was on the verge of orgasm, her breath panting out, little whimpers pushing behind her lips. He kissed her gently, and went about removing the rest of her clothing. She mumbled in protest when he had to withdraw from her body to slide off her panties and his pants, but then he returned, sliding home in one smooth motion, lifting her knees and hooking them over his forearms. Then he braced himself on his knees, leaned forward, and rode her at a leisurely pace.

She moaned a lot, and as she had done once before, tried to speed up the pace. But Roman quieted her with cool, sipping kisses, and murmured endearments in her ear. He bit her lobe, and she shuddered and moaned. He sucked on her neck, hard, until a red welt appeared, and she writhed beneath him. He kept their movements just slow enough that Roman was denied orgasm.

After a while, however -it seemed forever- she squeezed his biceps until her nails bit into his flesh and said through gritted teeth, "Christ Roman! You're killing me!"

He chuckled, lifted his head to look into her burning eyes, and smiled. "You'll live." His movements didn't speed up, but his thrusts did become longer, deeper.

Kaitlyn was on the verge of a nuclear explosion when Roman stopped altogether and pulled out. She lifted a hand, grabbed for him, cursing in a chocked voice. He shushed her and moved down her body, kissing her breasts, flicking his tongue at each red peak, nuzzling the valley between. His hands massaged her thighs... her knees... her calves. He pressed open-mouthed kisses down her torso... across her ribs. Stuck his tongue into her bellybutton and sipped at her navel. Her hands fisted in his hair, wrapping her fingers around the curls. Her it was a good thing she decided to get a bikini wax before this has happened, he nuzzled the fragrant mound anyway, inhaling her musky scent deeply and humming so the vibration tickled her in return.

* Her breath caught, and her fingers pulled a little. Roman reached up and extracted her hands, capturing them in his strong grasp and holding them prisoner beside her body. He nuzzled further down between her thighs, and they spread wide for him. He smiled and kissed her damp folds tenderly. Then his tongue began teasing her velvety flesh, sipping at her wetness. Finally, when she was all but sobbing his name and pleading for release, he straightened and bent one of her legs up at the knee, pressing it back until it touched her chest. He held it there, his other hand holding down her other leg flat on the bed, and slowly entered her. Then he began to rock back and forth; not thrusting, just rocking.

Her breath hitched; her heartbeat thickened. He watched her face closely, saw the tears glistening on her lashes. He bent forward, pushing so deeply inside her she cried out, and licked off the salty evidence of her torment. When he pulled away from her, she gasped out, "Please! Oh Roman please!"

"Please what?" Roman asked, his voice husky and strained. He had kept firm control of his passions, but now he needed release too.

Kaitlyn took a few gulping breaths and wiggled her hips. She squeezed her eyes closed, grimaced, arched up to him desperately.

"Please what Kaitlyn?" Roman whispered. His blood was pounding in his ears, and his skin flushed hot then cold. His balls grew full, heavy, and his chest tightened. "What Kaitlyn? What?" His voice rasped in her ear.

"Fuck me," she said in a rush, her fingers raking down his back. "Oh please fuck me. Fuck me fuck me fuck me." Her hips shoved against him hard, and she bit his shoulder.

Roman groaned at the pleasure/pain, and pounded his dick into her. Faster and faster he thrust, driving deep, pushing hard. In just eight strokes Kaitlyn began to come. She viced around him, her body bucking, her voice raised in exhultation. Roman came at the same time, grunting, his teeth bared in a fierce snarl, his eyes shut tight against the ripping pleasure. He pumped his seed into her, jerking against her soft body spasmodically. And when he could breath again, his breath gasped out. Kaitlyn was whimpering, he discovered, her hips still pushing him inside her. Finally she grew still, and her panting twined with his in the thick air.

"Wow, I guess what they said about you were true."

"Yeah I'm very wild when it comes to this."

"Yeah, well we better get dressed before someone comes looking for us."

"Yeah, but I hope you understand that this won't be the last time , there are some more things I can do to you, you know." Kaitlyn began to giggle.

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled and put her clothes back on, the two walked out the utility closet and went their separate ways where Kaitlyn met up with AJ again.

"Did you have fun, Kait."

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

"So how was it." AJ asked.

"I can honestly say, it won't be the last time."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, anymore request be sure to review or pm me of any.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dean Ambrose x AJ Lee

**A/N: Requested by Tuggy08 and a guest**

He took her hands in both of his, then caressed her knuckles with his thumbs. A few seconds later, he brought her hands up, and kissed her fingers. Next, he raised her hands above her head, and pinned them to the wall behind her. He then brought his head close to hers. His lips were close enough to brush hers, but he had something else in mind. He whispered, "I'm going to set your world on fire." His lips grazed hers with every syllable.

He transferred her left hand to his left, so that both of her hands were trapped by it. The next instant, his fingertips trailed over her forehead, down over her cheekbone, and along her jaw. He used the ball of his thumb to trace the outline of her lips. He slanted his mouth over hers and beckoned her tongue inside his own. He delighted in the sensations of her tongue gliding over his teeth, swirling around his tongue, then gently sucking on it.

At the same time, his right index finger circled the base of her breast through her bra and t-shirt. After the first revolution, his finger rose a bit, and traced another circle. This continued until his index finger circled her areola. He then ever so gently pinched her nipple, and tugged on it.

He softly captured her lower lip between his teeth, and lightly pulled away, loosening his grip until her lip scraped free of his teeth. He cupped her breast with his hand, and gave a gentle squeeze. At her moan, his hand slid down her side to the hem of her shirt. He raised it just enough for his index finger to glide, barely touching, over her skin, just above her jeans waistband. When he got to the spot just above her snap, he paused.

He slowly dragged his finger up her belly, adding another with each centimeter of movement. When he reached her navel, he splayed his hand over her abdomen, then slowly closed his hand, lifting his palm away until only his fingertips remained, lightly grazing her flesh. His hand then slipped upward until he encountered her bra. Once more, he cupped her breast, except now, she could feel his fingers on the upper part of it.

Using his index and middle fingers, he caressed her upper breast, then slipped his finger under the strap. He dragged his digit down, following the contour of her brassiere. His finger encountered her hard nipple, and danced over it for a couple of seconds. At the same time, his left hand glided under her shirt and softly captured her other breast. He played with her breasts for a few seconds, then sank to his knees.

Leaving her shirt bunched under her breasts, he rained feathery kisses over her abdomen. He reveled in the feel of her velvety smooth skin covering the firm muscles under his lips. He gradually made his way up to her bra, then kissed her breasts through it.

He returned to his feet, carefully removed her shirt, and lifted her in his arms. He carried her over to the massive four poster bed, and tenderly lay her upon it. He stretched out beside her, and began his exploration of her body.

First, he recaptured her hands, then her lips. He took the lead this time, savoring the faintly minty taste of her mouth. His tongue lightly fenced with hers before swirling around it. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth, lightly suckled on it, then very carefully nibbled it.

After a few minutes of kissing, he moved to trailing kisses along her jawline, then kissed down the side of her neck. At the mid-point, he gently bit. He pulled away, allowing his teeth to lightly graze her skin, then resumed his downward path.

He alternated between kissing, licking, and nibbling as he traveled from her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest. He gently nibbled on the parts of her breasts left exposed by the cut of her bra. He slipped the straps down her arms, and trailed kisses along the path they took.

She slid her arms out of the loops of the straps, and he reverently, gradually revealed her breasts to his sight for the first time. He moaned in delight, and lightly licked her boobs in the same pattern his finger had traced earlier. He ended with suckling on her left nipple for several seconds. He then turned his attention to the right one, but he moved in the reverse of the previous pattern: He started with suckling on her right nipple before tracing the circumference of her boob with his tongue. When he reached the base, he kissed his way between her breasts and down the middle of her torso.

He unsnapped her jeans, and pulled them open. He placed a kiss over the center of her lovely lady, then skipped down to her thighs. He massaged and caressed her thighs, and calves, then removed her shoes and socks. He rose up to his knees and pulled her jeans off.

Starting with her ankles, he kissed, licked, and nibbled his way up the inside of her legs. When he got to the adductor mangus muscle (the one near her lovely lady), he paused, and lightly nibbled on it, then kissed his way back and forth. Soon, the heat of her captured his attention, and he focused on the damp blue satin of her panties. He slowly, and carefully traced the outline of her lady bits through them.

The arching of her hips, and her moans of pleasure are entrancing. She asked him to stop teasing her. He looked up. "I'm not teasing you, my love. I'm exploring your body. Learning what you like."

"You already know." She gasped the words as his index finger slid over the front of her panties.

"Not quite. For example, do you prefer this?" He applied a tiny bit of pressure to the spot just above her clit.

Her hips arched firmly against his hand as her groan. "Mmm. Yes."

"Or do you prefer this?" He very gently closed his mouth over her lovely lady.

Her fingers sank into his hair and she simultaneously pushed his head closer to her hips as she pushed them against his face. The heat which had been slowly building under his ministrations exploded through her body, robbing her of breath and coherent thought. Every fiber of her being wis locked on the sensation of his mouth on her sex. Her muscles tightened and locked for several glorious seconds, as she cried out. With the release of her voice, all her muscles relaxed, leaving her limp and spent. She lay sprawled out, attempting to catch her breath.

"That was beautiful, Baby Girl." She laughed tiredly at his words. "Ready to go again?"

"No." She panted. "I can't."

"You can, and will."

He hooked the leg of her panties to the side, and slowly inserted his finger into her. Her fingers tightened in his hair again. "Rob." The way she sighed his name was intoxicating.

He withdrew, then slowly slid his digit back in. At the same time, he lowered his head, and gently blew a soft breeze over her wetness. Her moan is both surprised, and pleased. He knew this, too, was brand new for her. He slid his finger in and out a few more times, marveling at how tightly she gripped it in her velvety heat.

The slow tenderness of his movements brought her to the edge again. He looked up and told her to go over for him. "I want you to come on my hand, my darling."

The loving command caused her self-control to slip again. The heat swept through her once more as her body went stiff and tense. The tension caused her to shake, then it was like a dam broke. Her muscles went slack as she cried out once again.

Before she was able to catch her breath, his finger sped up inside her, and he told her to come again for him. For the third time, her consciousness dwindled to a tiny point, centered right where his finger glided in and out of her. An orgasm ripped through her again.

When she came down, she discovered that he had returned to kissing her inner thigh. It felt good, but she was a little distracted by the way her muscles jumped and quivered. He drew her attention to his activities by giving her inner thigh a sharp, yet gentle nip.

Using his teeth, he pulled her panties down and off. He next moved back and forth, softly kissing the inside of each thigh. Every so often, but not so that she could anticipate when, he gave a little nibble to her sensitive skin. After what felt like hours to her heightened senses, his lips arrived at her hot, wet center.

He trailed kisses over her labia, travelling from the bottom right, up over her mons, and down to the bottom of the left one. He then traced the outline of her lovely lady with the tip of his tongue, moving from left, up, and around to the right. His tongue then slid upward, between her labia. He almost, but not quite, touched her clit before moving back downward. As her hands tightened in his hair, he used his fingers to gently part her labia and slowly drag his tongue between them until he lightly flicked her clit with it.

Her hips bucked against his mouth and he then circled her clit with his tongue. She lifted his head up. When their eyes made contact, she spoke. "Get up here. I want you inside me."

He grinned. "When?"

She growled. "Right now."

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm enjoying the taste of your pussy."

He then returned to the sweetest torture she had ever experienced. His tongue danced from here to there, touching her clit, flicking over it, and sliding back and forth between her labia. And then, she discovered how evil he could be.

Every time she got close to the precipice, he switched to doing something else. His tongue circled her clit until he heard the change in her vocalizations, then he moved to kissing just beside the lovely lady. When they indicated that he was bringing her close, he switched to licking the inner curve of her hip. She would have become frustrated, and angry, but his teasing had her too focused on the pleasures of what he was doing for upset to gain traction.

Finally, she can take it no more. He didn't notice. She pushed at his head. "Dean." Her voice was louder this time.

He raised his head. "Yes, my love?"

"Stop."

His eyebrows went up. "Stop what?"

"Teasing." His finger slid into her again. "Mmm."

"Teasing?" She nodded. "Teasing who?"

His finger made a beckoning gesture within her, the tip brushing against her g-spot. She clamped down on his finger, ready to come hard, but then he stopped his movements. "Me!"

"What about you?" He grinned, clearly enjoying her inability to speak clearly.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Never."

"Huh?"

He ignored her surprise, and returned to exploring her sensitive areas. He learned that when he captured her clit gently between his teeth, and rapidly flicked his tongue over it, after so much teasing, she come hard, and loud. Her legs clamped hard around his neck, her hips arched so hard against his face he felt like she was about to break his neck, but he didn't stop.

Her hands pushed at the top of his head, trying to get him to stop. Instead, he released her clit, and began to flick the spot just beneath it, and slipped a second finger inside her. This sent her over the edge again, calling his name, and bucking even harder against him. He savored the taste of her, and when she released her grip on him, he kissed his way up the center of her until he was able to reclaim her lips. At the same time, he slid into her. The hot, wet, velvety tightness was almost enough to make him come, but he bit hard on the side of his tongue. This wasn't about him. It was about giving her as much pleasure as he could. He wanted her to be happy. He loved showing her how much he loved her.

He usually showed her in other ways, but this time, he had the privilege of doing so physically.

"Wow" Dean said.

"Same time next week?" AJ asked.

"Definitely." Dean said.

Well now AJ knew what face to give her Mandingo man in her dreams.

A/N: Hope you enjoy anymore request? Read, Review, and Request please.


	6. Chapter 6: Dean Ambrose x Nikki Bella

**A/N: Requested by Shield Fan**

Dean sat in the waiting room and waited till they called him back. His muscles were already tingling and ready for two really soft hands of a woman to massage them, the last woman he had was pretty good, now that he thinks of it. Her hands were nice and soft she had a really long brown hair and a pretty face too.

Yeah it was out of character for the Lunatic Fringe to get massages but it was was all Seth's idea even though he betrayed the Shield, the two still hang out from time to time. That's how he got into the massage business.

"Alright sir, please follow me," the secretary smiled. Dean followed the young woman to the back and down the hall to room #6. He let out a growl when he felt her hand brush against his ass when he walked in the room.

"Your masseuse will be with you shortly," She murmured with a slight sexy voice. "Please enjoy your visit." And with a wink, she closed the door and disappeared.

He started to like the massage parlor lately, he'd always have a attractive woman come by to masaage him. Almost every masseuse always made a pass at him, they treat him like a king and this is his harem of women. Especially since they use real beds instead of tables, Dean had some interesting things happen to him here.

"Excuse me." He heard a feminine voice behind, he turned around and say a very attractive woman standing in the doorway. She had long light brown hair with a cap that was turned backwards, she often worn red lipstick, she had a very nice body which was very curvy, she had breast that was out of the this world. She was perfect, she was Nikki Bella.

"Did you work here?" She asked him. Dean just stared at the Bella with wide eyes and a shocking look, he was like a hungry predator that was scorching at his prey. He soon snapped back to reality when she got his attention.

"Hello!?" She waved her hand.

"Huh?" He said.

"Do you work here or not?" She asked.

"Uh? Yeah, yeah I work here. Can I help with anything?"

"Well I need to be massaged, see I just had a wrestling match and I really need to be rubbed down a bit."

"Boy if only you were naked when you said that." He thought.

"So will you do it."

"Uh yeah sure whatever."

"Okay, you wanna me strip down or what?"

"Uh, you can just go behind that curtain right there." he sat in the rolling chair. She got up and went behind the screen to take off her clothes. She wasn't going to at first, but she wasn't sure if he could handle such a direct approach. She grabbed her clothes and put 'em on the rack, wrapped a towel around her body, and went back to the bed.

"Do you want me on my stomach or on my back?" She asked him.

"Uh your stomach will do just fine." He said. Nikki laid on her stomach, he started at her legs first. And as soon as he started rubbing her skin, Nikki was instantly relaxed. The smell of the oil made her excited and a little dizzy.

He kept massaging her aching muscles for a while till she need one more thing for him to massage for her.

"Do you mind massaging my breast?" She asked him.

"Your what?"

"My breast, their like really sore and I was wondering if you could massage them for me." She said removing her towel and showing him her juicy breasts. Being sprung out free, her nipples began to get hard.

Dean liked what he saw, a woman's breast was his biggest fetish of all. He was called the Titty Master for a reason, he loved a woman's breast, how they looked, how they felt, and he didn't want to admit it but even when a woman was breastfeeding her baby. It would get him so hot.

"Umm, sure I can do that." He said.

"Okay." She said as she laid on her back.

"Can you make sure to put extra old on them for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"I don't think we need this anymore do we?" as she took hold of the towel and lifted it up a little way.

With incredible relief at realising that he was not going to be busted, he croaked.

"No."

She looked down as she pulled the towel off and dropped it on the floor. He really did have a nice and big prick for the bulge in the paper panties was huge. It was much thicker than any she had been with before and she wondered just what it would be like to feel that going up inside her, not that that would happen today.

"So," she said looking from his bulge to his eyes and back several times,

He didn't reply, but he kept his hand on her leg just under the hem of the tunic.

It was they were both realising still in the balance. There was nothing wrong with him having an erection even though sliding his hand up her legs, albeit nearer to her knees than her pussy, had been pushing things, but she had not stopped him or complained. So he felt he was still in the clear. From her perspective it was a little different. The salon rules were clear. Masseuses should allow no touching and total nudity for the client was prohibited. She had caused both to happen, but she reconciled, what could he do about it? Complain that he had 'accidentally' slid his hand up her legs and that his towel had fallen off when he had a full erection?

"So what?" He replied moving his hand on the outside of her bare leg.

"Well that's really more down to you than me isn't?" She replied still following the company dictum of not offering anything by way of extras.

He smiled for he felt relaxed now. Surely no dead straight masseuse would let him keep his hand on her leg as she moved the towel, looked at his full erection and said 'so.'

He slid his hand slowly further up the outside of her leg inside the coat taking the hem with it. He got to just above her hip bone and found the material of her panties. She didn't move as his hand went upwards, for it was nice, she liked it and her heart started thumping. 'It's on,' she thought looking right into his eyes. They both smiled.

It was a pee or get off the pot time, they both knew it. The time for pretending had gone, the time for worrying about the risk had gone and the time for wondering will he or won't she had gone. For both of them the time for going further had arrived.

They did what they thought was appropriate in the circumstances.

She reached out and placed her fingertips on the bulge inside the pants and he, reached up and took hold of the lapel of her coat asked.

"Does this come any further undone?"

Taking hold of his dick through the paper, she grinned nervously and said in a croaky tone. "Should you take these off first?"

"Yes of course," he whispered longing to flaunt his dick at her knowing it was big and as some had said beautiful.

Her heart was pounding as she watched this rather attractive and quite sexy, forty-something man struggle out of the rather ridiculous paper panties that he dropped onto the floor. Seeing his long, thick, fully erect cock gave her jolt of arousal that she would not have though possible in such circumstances. It really was a gorgeous cock she thought as without making eye contact she said.

"There are press studs."

He got the message and just as she wrapped her fingers round his erection so he pulled her coat undone to the waist.

'Fuck me,' he breathed looking at her pert tits in the nearly see through white lace bra. The shadows of her areola were quite visible and her nipples, which must have been hard, were making lovely indentations in the thin material of the cups of her bra.

As she started to rub his prick slowly with gentle wanking movements, it suddenly struck her that they had not agreed a price.

"You realise that this is extra to the price you have paid don't you?"

As he fumbled his fingers inside the restrictions of her bra and onto the flesh of her tit, he realised that she had not mentioned money until then.

"How much?" He asked not really caring for being a City forex dealer earning stupid money he had bundles and being so aroused the price became irrelevant.

"How much do you normally pay?" She retorted never having gone this far before.

"Dunno, never done it before?"

"What?"

"This?"

"Really?"

"No, so what is the charge?" He asked caressing her quite lovely tits.

"What do you think it will be worth? She asked stroking his cock as if it was an old friend.

"I'll pay what you usually charge with big tip, so what is the usual?"

Smiling she said. "Dunno, never done it before?"

"Fuck me what a pair?" He laughed.

"Aren't we just?"

"So it's a bit pointless asking if you have a menu then?"

"Yes, for it's just hand relief."

"May I touch you?"

Looking at him she said. You already are aren't you?"

"Yes I guess I am. Tell you what for hand relief, you with your bra off and me caressing these lovely tits I'll go to one hundred and fifty?"

""What?" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Ok, ok, it is fucking Knightsbridge after all and if you let me suck your nipples I'll do two fifty."

She could hardly believe her ears. When he had said the first price she had been surprised at how much not how little he offered. To get two fifty for a hand job and letting him play with her tits, which had he have asked her on a date she might well have done for nothing, was amazing.

She removed her hand from him and walked over to the door. Although no one ever came in as it would be disrespectful to the customers, the masseuses were told to leave the doors unlocked for health and safety reasons, unless the customer wanted it locked.

"Just in case," she said.

"Good idea, how much time we got left?"

"You booked for ninety minutes, so just over twenty are left."

"Mmmm good," he said as she returned to stand beside the table.

Lightly touching his swollen dick she asked. "Would you like some oil on it?"

"Yes please," he replied dropping his arm from the bed and resting his hand on her leg just above her knee. "But er, what about this?" He asked reaching up and touching her left breast inside her bra."

"The bra?"

"Yes, I thought it was coming off."

Feeling quite nervous, partly because of the chance of being caught, but mainly because of what she was doing, she replied hesitantly. "I thought you would be taking it off."

"Gladly, but the coat."

She pulled the collar of the tunic down her back and sliding her arms out she let the coat dangle round her waist. She looked good. Turning round, with her heart pounding, she said.

"There you go."

Although over the years with his wife and other women he had been with he was used to undoing women's bras, his fingers were shaking as he fumbled her clasp undone. It took longer than it should, but eventually it was undone. She turned to face him again feeling even more nervous as she slid it off so he saw her bare breasts.

'Fuck they are lovely,' he thought looking at the pert, B cup boobs with the average sized, deep pink areola. She saw his eyes focus on them and knew that he would be looking at her nipples. They were full and very prominent and now being hard looked huge to him. 'So suckable,' he thought wondering if she would let him go that far.

"They really are gorgeous

Picking up the bottle with the warmed almond oil she drizzled some onto his erection and scrotum. It felt lovely to him.

Keeping his left hand on the back of her leg nearly on her bottom he lifted his right one across his body and stroked her breasts; they felt lovely. As he did that she lifted his erection away from his stomach and began to masturbate him.

"These are gorgeous," he whispered as their gazes caught.

She smiled. "This isn't too bad either," she muttered.

"Glad you approve, but take it easy, go slowly please."

"Sorry," she replied realising that she was rushing it a little. "Nerves."

"Be easier next time," he said pinching her nipple. "These are fantastic."

Choosing not to reply to the 'next time' remark, but wondering whether there would be one and if that would be with him or someone else, she cradled his balls in her hand and rolled them around in her palm as she knew from previous boy-friends was exciting for men.

"Mmm that's lovely," he sighed as the sensations went through his entire body. "Is this nice?"

"Yes of course," she replied truthfully.

Although she had not done anything like this before as part of her job, she had imagined doing it. When doing that she had thought she would find a stranger touching her to be distasteful and sordid. Funnily, now it was happening, it was not like that at all and it was not that different to when she did similar things with previous boy-friends. Even more surprising to her was that she was finding it exciting. His hand on her leg had made her tingle when he first put it there and now as he stroked and rubbed her upper thigh, it was very arousing. What he was doing to her tits and nipples would she had thought have revolted her, but it did not do that and instead it send wonderful feelings through her. To top it all she had assumed that stroking a stranger's erection would have been a massive turn off for her. Again she was wrong, for adding the feelings she was getting from touching his nice looking cock to the image in front of her of the naked, erect man and what he was doing to her, combined to be quite the opposite; a massive turn on. This worried her and she knew that she would have to think deeply about it when she got home.

Holding his balls in her left hand, she rubbed the fingertips on her right hand the length of the back of his prick, over the tip then down the front until they vanished into his thick thatch of pubic hairs. She repeated that several times sending enormous tremors of sexual stimulation through him.

He was having similar thoughts to her. Often when he had been massaged, he had wondered whether anything would happen, but had not had the nerve, even when in hotels in Sharme al Sheikh and Ibiza to initiate anything. In his foreign exchange trading job his was fully of confidence and get up and go, but in other settings he was far less so. Hence, when being massaged, he had thought sometimes that the girl and once or twice the man was hinting or posing questions, but he had not had the nerve or pluck to do anything. At the times lying on the tables he had regretted it, but afterwards he was generally pleased. He was pretty sure that he would be very disappointed and that the masseuse or masseur would simply jerk him off as quickly as possible and there would be no warmth or feeling in it. That she was taking her time, being caring and considerate, showing warmth and understanding came as a massive and very pleasant surprise.

As is usually the case with him, he was lacking in confidence at first, but when it was pretty clear that he had little to fear his confidence zoomed and his inhibitions melted. So now, totally naked, supremely erect with her topless and him caressing her breasts he was up for anything and wanted to push things.

He moved the hand that had been caressing her breasts onto her shoulder and pulled gently urging her to lean forward. She got what he was suggesting and the idea appealed, which again annoyed her for she felt she should object and not accept the idea that this stranger wanted to suck her nipples. She didn't move for a few moments, which made him wonder if he had gone too far as indeed she was wondering. Then slowly and wonderfully to him, holding his gaze she bent forward and offered her right breast to his mouth.

As he took her provocatively, protruding and very evidently swollen nipple between his teeth, a little sigh of pleasure slid from her mouth; it really did feel nice. She tried not to, but could not resist pushing her body forward a little to increase the pressure on both her nipple and breast. She was now, unconsciously almost, holding his erection and rubbing it with long slow strokes that were sending sensations through him. Moving his head to transfer to her other breast, their faces came close together and his mouth was near to hers. Without even thinking as it seemed so much the natural thing to do he kissed her. That made her jump for it was unexpected, but quickly she recovered and as his tongue pressed against her closed lips, so she opened them and it slid into her mouth. At the same time, he slid his hand further up the back of her leg right onto her panty covered bottom. That felt good for both of them.

With her bent over almost at ninety degree so that her breasts were pressed against his chest, they continued to kiss. To be able to continue rubbing him with long, slow strokes she had to hold his cock almost upright, which increased the pressure on it for him. He was getting near.

With the excitement of an impending orgasm driving him, any inhibitions he had left vanished and his confidence was boosted further. He wiggled his hand down from her shapely bottom to the back of her legs that were pressed tightly together. He pressed on them enquiringly. Naturally, she knew exactly what he wanted her to and what he wanted to do. Just like the kiss, though, she resisted at first, but her need for satisfaction had now reached fever pitch and that became more important than her pride. He persisted pressing on where her thighs were squashed together and her resistance waned. Her need now was for satisfying the tremendous desire that was raging through her body and her pride and sense of decorum rapidly took second place. She slowly opened her legs. He felt amazing as he realised what she was doing. Reaching round her with his other hand that he moved from her breasts, he pulled the hem of the white coat up so that was bunched around her waist with the top of it that was rolled down. Her panty covered bottom was exposed.

'No, no he can't do that,' she said to herself as she felt him pulling on the elastic waist band of her white, satin panties. 'He can't take my panties off.' She reached down and grabbed his wrist.

"No don't take them off."

"Don't worry I'm not, just let me roll them down, it's be easier."

Thinking. 'What will be easier? Surely he doesn't think I will let him fuck me?"

"We are not having full sex," she told him somewhat regretting that they weren't, so aroused had she become.

"No of course not just this," he said running his fingers along her nicely lubricated lips.

She felt relieved at his assurance, but more she felt searing pangs of sexual torment as his fingers found her clit and rubbed it.

"I am very near," he groaned as those wonderful sensations welled up in his balls.

Leaning over him so that initially he could kiss her and latterly could suck her nipples she was almost facing him. That made it difficult for her to masturbate him as his cock was behind her. Also, her position made it awkward for his hand between her legs. Unconsciously, almost, she turned her body and moved down the table a little so that her face was quite close to his erection. That made it easier for her to pump that, but as importantly it opened up her intimate places to him and made access to them easier.

'Fuck she's not going to suck it is she?" He thought rolling onto his side a little so he could look at and get to her gorgeous arse and soaking pussy. Stroking one of the beautifully rounded orbs with one hand he ran the fingertips on the other along her slit. Of course she didn't suck him, although the thought crossed her mind for she did enjoy giving oral, but resumed pumping him with long slow strokes.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned thrusting his cock harder in her hand as he pushed his three middle fingers up her waiting cunt and pumped them in and out. "You've done me I'm gonna cum."

Her climax had been building up slowly since he had first touched her. In fact, she had felt the first tremblings of it immediately he had touched her breasts with his hand, it had built up when he sucked her nipples and she had in fact started to cum when he first touched her pussy. Now bending over her client, with her knickers round her thighs, her legs open, her back to him with his hands all over her bum and his fingers taking on the role of a surrogate cock and fucking her, it started to overwhelm her.

"Oh yes, yes," she groaned now frantically almost pumping his cock.

"Are you cumming?" he asked reaching round her and squeezing her breast.

"Yes I am, it's lovely."

He was ready to cum. The pressure in his cock was immense.

"Can I cum on your tits?"

"Yes, ok," she groaned too far gone to object as his cock seemed to explode and shot several streams of spunk into her shallow cleavage and across her right breast.

Her body was shaking and she collapsed onto him.

"Was it ok?" he asked stroking her blonde hair.

"Yes, was it for you?" she replied till a masseuse came in and looked at the two naked on the table.

"I'm here to massage you, Mr. Ambrose?" She said confused by what she sees.

"What but I thought you were the masseuse?" She asked Dean.

"I lied."

**Hope you enjoyed Shield Fan any more requests.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jimmy Uso x Naomi

**A/N: Requested by Raquel the Writer.**

"Are you insane? You can't have an erection on the bus." She whispered to her fiancee Jon Fatu aka Jimmy Uso.

"I can't help it, it keeps standing up."

"You have a extremely high sex drive."

"Yeah well, come on let's do it."

"But what if someone walks in on us?"

"Baby the door is locked ain't nobody gonna walk in on us."

"Are you sure it's locked?"

"Yeah come on."

Eye to eye, they looked at each other. He smelled her soft perfume. He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his. He responded, his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, sliding to the edge of his seat so that his pelvis met hers.

She gasped at the hardness pressing against her, and he answered by moving his hands down to her ass and pulling her even closer. Her kiss became more frenzied as she sucked at his lips and tongue, her hands reaching down between them to unbuckle his belt. He ran his hands down her thighs and back up, this time under her skirt. She moaned, her thighs parting slightly to allow him access between them.

As his fingers made what felt like electrically charged contact with her soft folds, she sighed softly. Pulling her lips from his and looking down at what she was doing, she slipped the button of his pants undone and slowly dragged down the zipper. Lifting her face back up and meeting his eyes, she spoke for the first time. "We don't have time to go nice and easy."

"No," he agreed.

She smiled, the wicked grin he was used to seeing in her reflection. "So… just take me." With that, she flounced off towards the back of the bus. Choosing a seat, she knelt, turning to look behind her, waiting for him. He followed her, eyes tracing over her curves, coming to a halt behind her and letting his hands rest on her hips, pulling her skirt up. He pressed forward, his pants with their gaping zipper pressing against her ass. She wiggled back into him, ignoring the zipper digging into her wetness.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled. "Well…" she said, "What are you waiting for?"

He shrugged, eyes fixed on her ass as he pulled back from her and let his hands wander down to her pussy, pushing his fingers into the wetness. "I wanted to do this first," he explained, leaning down and letting his tongue drag slowly over her smooth pink folds, teasing her clit and making her gasp, her body tensing and her hands gripping the back of the seat. She moaned as his tongue circled her clit, then gasped again as his fingers plunged into her moist depths.

His hand on her ass holding her still, he sucked gently on her clit, his fingers slipping in and out of her, he listened to her gasps and moans. Knowing that time was short, he reluctantly rose to his feet, letting his pants fall to the floor of the bus, leaning in towards her. He rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy, dragging her wetness up the crack of her ass and back down, before sinking his cock deep inside her.

They both groaned as he slid into her, her tightness clamping around him, his cock stretching her open around him. His hands on her hips, he immediately began to thrust, slowly and evenly. Her head thrown back, she moved with him, meeting his thrusts.

"Harder," she gasped.

"Yes," he answered, his voice hoarse, his hips pushing slightly harder.

"Harder! Fuck me, damnit."

He growled softly, one hand reaching to the back of her neck while the other one stayed on her hip. He began to slam his cock in and out of her, hearing her hiss of approval. Her pussy clenched his cock tightly, one of her hands holding onto the back of the seat, the other slipping between her legs to rub her clit. She moaned, feeling his hips crash into her ass with every thrust.

He slammed his cock into her with increasing urgency, hearing her hissed "Yessssssss" as though she were far away. He felt her shuddering beneath his hands, felt the flood of wetness in her pussy, felt her muscles clenching and releasing as they spasmed around his cock. Her shrieked "I'm cumming!" was almost unnecessary as he pushed harder and harder into her.

"Yes, baby, cum for me," he shouted, both hands on her hips now as he ploughed into her. Suddenly he felt his balls tense, felt himself passing the point of no return, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her around to face him, "I'm gonna cum, baby", groaning as his cock slipped from her pussy, only to be captured in her hand as she grabbed his cock and began to stroke, slipping down to kneel on the floor, her mouth opening to take him in.

The first touch of her lips sent him over the edge, her tongue rasping over the head of his cock as he began to spill his hot cum into her waiting mouth. She sucked, obviously intent on getting every last drop, as his hands tangled in her hair and his eyes closed in pleasure. He opened his eyes to watch her as she swallowed, licking up and down his cock, cleaning it of her sticky juices. Finally she stood and he kissed her again, tasting her. While her pants were still on and her bra while he was fully dressed in his white tank top. They were still making out on the bus till the owner Brie Bella came in on the two couple.

"No erections on the bus." She said as she stepped out the bus as Trin got off of Jon and went to hide.

"I thought you locked the door." She lightly scolded.

"It's a good thing she didn't catch us earlier." Jon said.


End file.
